birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Scotty Plus One
"Scotty Plus One" is a Code LTIB parody of Squid Plus One. Plot One afternoon, Scotty Raven Jay is seen preparing for his day until he hears his doorbell ring. When Scotty answers the door he finds Sam there, who asks what he is doing. Scotty replies that he is busy, but Sam wonders why he is busy. Scotty says he's going to spend quality time with someone important and slams the door on Sam before continuing to enjoy his afternoon. However, his door rings again and, thinking it's Sam, accidentally yells at Abigail Shirley. Scotty then takes the mail and it's revealed as an invitation to The True Golden Gaffes Party. However, Scotty notices some words at the bottom and Abby says he can bring someone to go along. Sam is eager to go, but Scotty declines the offer and slams the door on Sam yet again. A little later, Scotty is trying to find some friends to take to The True Golden Gaffes Party, but is having some trouble. Scotty gets an idea after seeing Sam run outside with a jump rope and runs outside to ask him. Sam believes Scotty was going to ask him to go to the party, but Scotty just asks him where Abby went. Sam tells him she went over to Wally Warner's house and Scotty runs off toward the house. Scotty finds Abby, who is in the middle of delivering a package. The two of them figure out they have most things in common and they say what they hate most in unison. Scotty tells Abby that it is Sam, but Abby tells Scotty that it is baloney sandwiches, leaving him shocked. As Abby continues talking about why she hates baloney sandwiches, Scotty is already gone. Abby hits herself thinking she is too opinionated. Later, Scotty is seen walking in town and picks up a can belonging to Sam. Scotty wants to tell Sam something important, but it turns out he just wants to talk to Beulah Volkenburger. At the beach, Scotty tries to ask Beulah to go to the party with him, but Beulah manages to convince Scotty to go riding on a jet ski instead. Scotty and Beulah go riding around into the carnival and eventually do other activities such as playing pool, going to the movies, and playing instruments together. Scotty replies to Beulah that he met someone earlier that didn't like baloney sandwiches and Beulah agrees with him. Scotty asks Beualh if she would go to the party later and Beulah agrees, but she only wants to make a protein shake first. However, Scotty calls the protein "glop" and starts to mock people that drink them. An enraged Beulah plants Scotty in the ground and walks off. Scotty is saddened, but Sam appears and digs him out of the ground. Scotty thanks Sam for helping him out of the hole and Sam says he'll do anything for a friend. Upon hearing that, Scotty asks Sam to go with him to the party and Sam gasps in excitement and pulls Scotty in for a kiss. At The True Golden Gaffes Party, Harvey Zilth recaps the shocking love-hate story that took place. Sam then tells Scotty that he will always be his "plus one", resulting in another kiss. Category:Events Category:LTIB